


An Important Lesson

by anastasiaclaire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Other, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anastasiaclaire/pseuds/anastasiaclaire
Summary: I hate myself why did I do this she deserves the world and this is what I do





	An Important Lesson

'Seduce, kill.' a motto known all too well by the inhabitants of the Red Room; from trainee to trainer, to instructor. They all knew their jobs, and for the most part they felt no remorse executing them. 

This was not one of those cases. Today, remorse washed over Natalia Romanova in great quantities. Despite knowing that her stay in the Red Room would inevitably lead to this moment, she was terrified of it. Years ago Madame B. had found out about the affair that her star assassin and trainer shared. While usually the Madame would immediately have slaughtered the trainer, referred to as Yasha, she found another use for the discovery. To teach a lesson. 'Love is for children'.

The redhead assassin started down in concealed horror as she straddled the soldier, who was unmoving as instructed. He didn't need to fight, as Madame B. knew very well there was enough of one in the girl's mind. The love and light of Natalia's life pinned beneath her with a knife raised to his throat. No, not a gun. A gun would be too easy. Too kind. The Madame wanted to see Natalia suffer by making the soldier suffer; and a painless death would just not do. 

Yasha, the soldier, choked out a name, her name, strangled by the force of the blade creating a thin, shallow line where it touched his skin. He was neither afraid of her nor angry at her; only expectant. Natalia even dared to think he looked proud. Which was indeed a twisted sentiment in such a circumstance. There was only a millisecond of hesitation before a sickening slice rang out that she could feel in her heart and soul.

He was dead; his blood splattered across her face. Her Dekta. The love of her life, she had killed him. Worst of all, she felt no remorse. Natalia only felt duty.

"What is it we have learned today, young Widow?" Madame B. asked her sharply, as Natalia dismounted the lifeless body of her fiancé. 

"Love is for children."


End file.
